Grenade
by Miyuka Kokoro
Summary: Songfic In honor of Rima's birthday. Late due to a dead computer -   -


**Rimahiko/ Rima X someone one shot. I dont own Shugo Chara or Grenade by Bruno Mars.**

Rima POV

Today is my birthday. A reminder of the worst day of my life. I am 23 years old. I am no longer the Ningyo Ice Queen. I have grown up. I am 5'5 and have a nice figure now due to Karate. My long curls are now straightened and still to my knee's. My honey eyes are still the same, but they are what Utau calls 'Missin the Queen Bee'. It's been five years. Five long years...Since the day we broke up... I should have known... I'm driving in my car and my favorite song comes on... I start singing along and reminiscing.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_

_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? _

While driving in my 1967' Z-28 Camaro, I imagine it in my head. Our first kiss, his eyes were wide open. Utau was taking a picture of it, you know...for memories. His eyes were wide open...He was so...Unwilling . Doing exactly as he pleased... He took so much life from me... and I'll never get it back now... Will I?

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is _

When I fell in love with Nagi I... I did give him everything... I gave up comedy class to spend time with him. Ignored my parents... Barely spent time with Amu... But... Well, she got him in the end... All I ever wanted, was him not to be a player... When Rythym left...He immediately became a player and all I ever asked was for him to be truthful...

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya _

He will never know how much I loved him. I would have done anything for Nagi... He was my everything. I was ready to lie in the middle of the road for him but... He knew I would do anything for him...

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no _

I did so much for him. Gave up my hopes and dreams. I would die for him... I would drown if it meant being able to see his smile. I went thorugh all this pain... I would die for Nagi... But... He wouldn't for me...

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car _

Nagihiko... Used to beat me... He was so angry and frustrated. He hated himself and I... Pitied him, and allowed him to beat me... Now, I lost all hearing in my left ear because of it. Only my best friend Ikuto knows... Ikuto thinks he is the Devil himself. For hurting me in everyway humanly and inhumanly possible... and for stealing Amu from him. Amu was actually going cuckoo for a while too. One time, Ikuto had to work late and when he came home he fell asleep. She literally ripped the breaks out of his car while he was asleep. As obssesive as she was... He loved her... We were both fools in love...

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is _

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_

_But you won't do the same _

I let the words soak into my brain. They hurt so much, it was like Bruno wrote that for me and Nagihiko. It really sucked...

"_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane"._

My phone was ringing and I glanced over at it, it read Ikuto. I sighed and connected my phone to the car phone and answered.

"Yo Rima!", I heard the velvet-like voice say to me. I smiled a bit and kept my eyes on the road,"Sup Ikuto. What can I do for ya?".

"Are you almost here?", he said in an annoyed tone. I could hear Utau yelling at him to tell me to 'hurry my fine ass over there'. I swear, ya gotta love Utau.

"Comin", I said rushed and hung up. I turned up the radio and continued driving.

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

I remember once asking him, if the house was burning down and about to collapse and I was still inside, what would he do. He said the cruelest thing imaginable,"I'd watch you burn". I remember him laughing about it after,"Hahah I love you though". No. he never did... I was merely a pawn... Despite all of that...

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you never do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

The last verse resonated in my heart as I pulled up to the Tsukiyomi's. I was greeted by my bestfriends: The two Tsukiyomi's and Yaya.

"Happy Birthday Rima!", they shouted loudly... For the first time in a long while... I smiled whole-heartedly. I ran up to hug them, I looked at Ikuto who looked really distracted. I looked in the direction he was and saw him. Nagihiko and Amu. They had evil expressions on their faces and I smiled,"Darling I WON'T catch a grenade for ya".

Utau was taken back by what I said and Ikuto yelled,"SECURITY", and some black guy and white guy grabbed their mouths and shoved the two in a car.

"They'll be getting a car from my lawyer", Utau said snobbily with her nose in the air. Ikuto smiled at me, and Yaya started going nuts cause she wanted cake.

I have a feeling, this is gonna be a good Birthday.


End file.
